El Triste
by Jaguar Negro
Summary: Es mi respuesta a Desafio de relatos, el que me inpuso Enigma el año pasado. Nadie sabe porque. ¿Que le pasa al director Bronca para detestar ese dia? Solo se sabe que ese dia se vuelve terrible para todos...


Este es el desafío que me impuso Enigma, y aunque me tarde (y por eso les pido disculpas) por fin lo pude terminar.

Está basada en la canción de "El Triste" de José José. La pueden encontrar en mi perfil como Link (1)

Espero que les guste

Una linda mañana, con algunas nubes, pero con luz y sonido de risas. Los combo niños disfrutan de su recreo en un buen partido de novanock (¿saben que existió un deporte llamado poca pock en el que se inspiraron para crear el deporte preferido de Paco? La cancha más importante está en la ciudad maya Chichen Itzá, península de Yucatán, México).

-¡Todos listos, empieza el segundo tiempo!- Grito Rafa para animar a su equipo que perdía por un punto.

-Listos chicos quedan 10 minutos para regresar a clases y recuerden que huy es el día en que el director Bronca se pone súper estricto.

-Gracias por el recordatorio Serio pero el mismo nos lo dejo en claro esta mañana- Dijo Raymundo dando inicio al partido.

Nadie sabía porque pero el director Bronca siempre estaba de malhumor ese día: el primes día de invierno o mejor dicho lo estaba durante toda la última semana de otoño pero todo culminaba ese día que era el mejor día para faltar a clases, salvo que de tanto enojo era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para perjudicar a los ausentes.

Apenas comenzó la mañana se ocupo de pasar salón por salón antes que llegaran los maestros y dejar llorando a los que estaban desalineados, tirando papeles o cualquier cosa.

Cuando les toco a los alumnos de la señorita Soledad parecía un toro, un león cebado, un dragón y más, pero para hacerlo más monstruo mitológico digamos que estaba hecho una quimera.

En realidad era el salón más calmado pero como lo dejo para lo ultimo venia recogiendo el estrés de todos sus gritos y berrinches. Prácticamente todos estaban sentados, ni un papel fuera de lugar, no había gritos.

Serio estaba escribiendo poesía mientras miraba a Azul con el rabillo del ojo, ella estaba leyendo el libro de ciencias para adelantar el tema próximo. Paco estaba con Pilar discutiendo con Telmo y Perla, como siempre¬¬ pero no hacían ningún tipo de desorden.

-¡¿Qué es lo que sucede con los niños de este salón? Siéntense inmediata mente, deben tomarse medidas urgentes.

Todos se sientan inmediatamente dejando lo que hacían y abriendo los ojos de una manera tal que asustaba. Pasó banco por banco haciendo un comentario, mejor dicho dejando un grito, y como Paco, Pilar, Perla y Telmo estaban en los cuatro lugares más cercanos a la puerta debuto con ellos.

-¡Tu deja de usar tanto gel para el cabello, es una escuela no un lugar de reunión para metaleros! ¡Tú, no sabes que ese peinado a lo Elvis no se usa desde hace años! ¡Quita esa expresión de miedo de tu rostro, no es manera de mirar a la autoridad! ¿¡Que estas comiendo!

-Es una barra de cereal casera, la hice con grillos, granola, un toque de canela, miel de abeja y de avispa, abejas y unas avispas tambi…

-¡No se come en clase, además eso es asqueroso!

-Técnica mente no han comenzado las clases, la señorita Soledad no ha entrado- contesta con una pequeña lagrima que lucha por no salir.

-¡No interesa! ¡Estas castigada!

Así sigue hasta llegar a los últimos lugares donde estaban Azul y Serio.

-¡Tu niña es una atrocidad lo que haces…! ¡Es inconcebible que un alumno haga la tarea antes de que llegue la maestra y no en su casa!

-Pe...Pero, yo no estoy haciendo la tarea…sss… Solo estudio el próximo tema…- Contesta Azul muy asustada y sensible.

-¡ES LA EXCUSA MÁS ABSURDA, quien se adelanta a su maestra!- En ese instante rompe en llanto.

-Ella lo hace, no es una excusa.- Contesta Serio totalmente furioso pero guardando su compostura. El director Bronca gira su cabeza para mirar a Serio y por un instante deja de gritar y habla bajo y severo como al mejor estilo malo del oeste.

-¿Tú me acabas de responder?

Siguiendo la idea anterior Serio se vería como el sheriff y héroe-Si

-¿acaso sabes que es de mala educación responder a tus superiores?

-En ningún momento alce la voz ni falte el respeto sino me equivoco.

-Ya que te crees tan valiente y educado pasme la libreta q tienes sobre el escritorio vamos a ver q tan duro eres cuando lo lea en voz alta.

-No hay ningún problema- Se lo pasa y empieza a leer el titulo

- Amor secreto. Cada vez que te veo/ o me llega tu voz con el viento…- Frenando en seco hizo una torturadora pausa que duro unos segundos cerrando los ojos- Con que un poeta tenemos… - Tiro la libreta de Serio al piso y pisándola camino hasta el frente del salón dejando a Azul llorando y a Serio hirviendo.

-¡TODOS QUEDAN CASTIGADOS!- Termina diciendo un segundo antes de azotar la puerta tan fuerte que se abrió la del salón vecino.

Todos quedan llorando tras la visita, con excepción de Paco que quedo tan traumado que no podía pensar y Serio que acercándose a Azul le pone la mano en el hombro y se arrodilla a su lado, a lo que responde abuzándose a Serio

-Calma, no le hagas caso. No tiene derecho a hacer esto. Y no tiene razones para decirte nada.

-Ya, ya lo sé. Pero es que…- Pero sus lagrimas no la dejaron continuar. Serio solo la abrazaba totalmente furioso por lo que el director haba hecho y por estar tan enojado que no podía disfrutar el abrazo de Azul.

-Esto no se va a quedar así- Dijo entre dientes.

-A que te refieres- Azul intenta calmarse y se separa de Serio para verle los ojos.

-Que no es justo que nos arruine el día- Con su dedo seca los ojos de Azul y tratando de dar su mejor sonrisa para su mejor amiga se pone de pie- Ya verás.

Camina hasta el frente y cambia su cara de enojo por una de seriedad.

-¡Oigan!... sé que deben estar enojados con migo y lo entiendo, pero no podemos dejar que nos arruine el día. Yo creo que debemos olvidar que esto sucedió y pasar el día como si fuera cualquier otro.

Todos apoyan la idea de Serio e intentan recuperarse mientras él vuelve a su lugar.

-Te felicito Serio, cualquiera en tu lugar y tu enojo hubiera organizado algo malo o…

-No te preocupes. El día que haga eso dejare de llamarme poeta, primero muerto.

-Me enorgullece ser tu amiga- Dice Azul dejando de llorar pero todavía con lagrimas.

-No es la gran cosa- dice poniéndose carmesí.

-Sí lo es- Azul se pone de pie y se agacha para recoger la libreta limpiándola- No sabes qué importante es lo que acabas de hacer. Nos has devuelto la esperanza y lo has hecho sin violencia ni rencor.

-Me avergüenzas, no es la gran cosa.- Le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí lo es. Ten tu libreta, me hubiera gustado que leyera tu poema, son muy hermosos.

-Gracias, puedes leerlo si quieres.

-Es mejor cuando el poeta lee su creación- En ese momento entra la señorita Soledad- Ohhh. ¿Podrías en el recreo?

-Para ti lo que quieras y cuando quieras.

-Gracias, eres muy dulce.

-Si sigues diciendo esas cosa nunca dejare de estar sonrojado- A lo que Azul responde con una risita.

El equipo de Rafa ahora estaba a la par del de Paco, pero no por mucho porque Azul metió dos puntos y cuando estaban por seguir sonó el timbre en el preciso instante en que se asomo la cabeza del director y gritando ordeno que fueran a clase.

-Creo que deben revisarme los ojos

-¿Por qué Paco?

-Porque creo que estaba llorando.

-Yo también creí eso O.o

-No juegues Pilar lo digo en serio.

-No, no. Lo digo de verdad

-Debe haber sido solamente una ilusión óptica. Es común creer ver cosas después de una experiencia traumática o angustiante.

-Fiuf. Ahora me quedo mas tranquila. Gracias Azul ^.^

En clase la señorita Soledad intenta retomar la clase cuando irrumpe el susodicho director.

-¡Señorita Soledad ya puede retirarse!

-Pero aun queda una hora y media de clase.

-Pero los niños están castigados me encargare de ellos luego de recoger algo en mi oficina.

Sale del salón y la señorita Soledad temiendo por la cara de furia del director trata de aliviar la situación de los niños.

-No se preocupen, voy a distraerlo gocen, el día termino.

Y cerrando la puerta todos se pusieron en grupos dejando toda su confianza en las habilidades de su maestra.

Serio siguió con su poesía pero para su sorpresa Azul junto su banco con el de él.

-¿Recuerdas que dijiste algo sobre leerme tu poema?

-¿De verdad lo quieres oír?

-Claro, son muy hermosos.

-De acuerdo. Este no está terminado pero es el que leyó el director esta mañana:

Amor secreto

Cada vez que te veo

O me llega tu voz con el viento,

Recuerdo el amor que por ti siento.

El que no conozcas mis sentimientos,

Es algo que de verdad siento

Es todo lo que tengo.

-Aun así es hermoso.

-Gracias ^. ^*

La señorita Soledad siguió al director Bronca y entro en su oficina con el firme objetivo de no dejar que volviera con sus alumnos.

-¿Que es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué odia tanto el invierno?

-¡Yo no odio el invierno!

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?

-¡No hay ningún problema!

- En ese caso no le molestara que aplique los conocimientos que adquirí en la escuela de psicología.

-¡No es necesario un análisis si no hay problema!

-Pues yo digo lo contrario.

-Si esa es la única forma de terminar esto- Dice entre dientes

-De acuerdo, empecemos revisando lo que significa el invierno para usted.

-Frio, ropa de abrigo y aves que emigran.

-Note que aparto la vista al decir eso ultimo. ¿Le interesa la ornitología?

-No, la detesto.

-¿entonces, no le gustan las aves?

-¡NO!-grita mientras mueve las manos que le dan play al equipo de música y empieza a sonar un antiguo casete que deja oírse a la canción de "el triste". En ese instante pasa lo más raro del mundo: el director de piedra empieza a llorar como un bebe mientras repite la primera estrofa.

- Que triste fue decirnos adiós/Cuando adorábamos más.../Hasta la golondrina emigro.../Presagiando el final...

-¿Quiere decir que el comentario de las aves hacen referencia a esa canción?

-NO (buaaaaaaa). Esa canción hace referencia al comentario (buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)

-explíqueme eso, no lo entiendo.

-¡No es su asunto!

-De hecho no dejare su oficina hasta llegar al fondo del problema y su puedo resolverlo. Por eso le aconsejo que coopere con migo.

El director Bronca estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no podía razonar y por eso empezó a hablar entre lágrimas y llanto.

-Cuando estaba en la primaria tenía una novia. Se llamaba Victoria…- Hace una pausa.

-¿Y…?

-Estábamos muy enamorados, tanto que en el comienzo del último año me confesó que era una combo niña. ¿Los recuerda?

-Si, cuando era una niña estaban el mono, la golondrina, el oso, la araña y el rinoceronte. ¿Cuál era ella?

-La golondrina.

-Ohhh. Ya veo la relación con la letrea.

-Si, ella era la única persona capaz de salvarme de mi mismo.

-¿Cómo?

-Sufría crisis nerviosas en las que virtualmente desaparecía del mundo, todo salía mal y eso me enojaba. Ella era la única que podía entrar a y cambiar las cosas.

-¿Y qué ocurrió con ella?

-Cuando entramos a la secundaria los divinos dejaron de aparecer, al no tener que combatirlos pasábamos más tiempo juntos. Pero…- Otra lastimosa pausa

-¿Pero qué? (Esto empieza a ponerse interesante)-Piensa la señorita Soledad

-Pero… Antes de empezar el invierno estando en el 2do año, sus padres decidieron mudarse a otro país. "Voy a hacer lo mismo que mi tótem" Decía, "Emigrare para el invierno. Iré al sur, la diferencia es que seguirá haciendo frio"

-¿Y…?

-Al poco tiempo de mudarse me llamo y me dijo que estaba enferma y muy grave, no tenía idea de que iba a suceder. Estuvo así durante una semana y luego…- Esta pausa fue tan profunda que la señorita Soledad no pudo ni hablar pensando la respuesta que veía venir: muerte…- Y luego murió. El primer día de invierno- Consiguió decir entre lagrimas.

La canción seguía sonando y cuando terminaba volvía a empezar.

- Que triste luce todo sin ti, /Lo mares de las playas se van/Se tiñen los colores de gris/Hoy todo es soledad… (Buuuaaaaaaa).

-Es una triste historia y comprendo que debe haber sido difícil, pero eso fue hace años debe dejar esa tristeza y enfocarse en el presente o el futuro do será brillante.

Pero las lógicas palabras no llegaron a los oídos del director que simplemente seguía medio recitando medio balbuceando la letra de la canción. -No sé, si vuelva a verte después, /No sé que de mi vida será/Sin el lucero azul de tu ser, /Que no me alumbra ya, /Hoy quiero saborear mi dolor.../No, pido compasión y piedad/La historia de este amor se escribió para la eternidad…

La señorita Soledad intento llamarle la atención de diferentes maneras pero como no reaccionaba a ninguna intento gritando- ¡Director Bronca!

-¿Qué?

-Bien ahora que sabemos cuál es el problema podremos resolverlo.

-¡Ya di je que no había ningún problema!- En ese momento sonó el timbre de salida y la señorita Soledad se dijo a si misma

-(Bien, mi trabajo ya término) De acuerdo. Si dice que no hay ningún problema entonces no lo hay. Y como ya terminaron las clases creo que me retirare. Hasta mañana- Y después de cerrar la puerta dice en voz baja- Pero ahora sé el porqué y podre ayudar si es necesario-

Así sale triunfante dejando al director repitiendo la canción varias veces.

Qué triste fue decirnos adiós  
Cuando adorábamos más...  
Hasta la golondrina emigro...  
Presagiando el final...

Que triste luce todo sin ti,  
Lo mares de las playas se van  
Se tiñen los colores de gris  
Hoy todo es soledad.

No sé, si vuelva a verte después,  
No sé que de mi vida será  
Sin el lucero azul de tu ser,  
Que no me alumbra ya,  
Hoy quiero saborear mi dolor...  
No, pido compasión y piedad  
La historia de este amor se escribió para la eternidad

Que triste, todos dicen que soy  
Que siempre estoy hablando de ti  
No saben que pensando en tu amor, en tu amor  
He podido ayudarme a vivir, he podido ayudarme a vivir.

Hoy quiero saborear mi dolor,

No, pido compasión y piedad  
La historia de este amor se escribió para la eternidad,  
Que triste todos dicen que soy,

Que siempre estoy hablando de ti  
No saben que pensando en tu amor en tu amor,  
He podido ayudarme a vivir,

He podido ayudarme a vivir,

he podido ayudarme a vivir.Los mares de las playas se van  
Se tiñen los colores de grisLos mares de las playas se van  
Se tiñen los colores de gris  
Hoy todo es soledad  
No sé si vuelva a verte  
No sé que de mi vida será  
Sin el lucero azul de tu ser  
Que no me alumbra ya  
Hoy quiero saborear mi dolor  
No pido compasíón ni piedad  
La historia de este amor se escribió  
Para la eternidad  
Que triste todos dicen que soy  
Que siempre estoy hablando de ti  
No saben que pensando en tu amor  
En tu amor  
He podido ayudarme a vivir  
He podido ayudarme a vivir  
Hoy quiero saborear mi dolor  
No pido compasíón ni piedad  
La historia de este amor se escribió  
Para la eternidad  
Que triste todos dicen que soy  
Que siempre estoy hablando de ti  
No saben que pensando en tu amor  
En tu amor  
He podido ayudarme a vivir  
He podido ayudarme a vivir


End file.
